


Rescue

by Ktxitx



Series: Inspired by writing prompts [4]
Category: BTOB
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, and i still haven't found a title but i will someday...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: Inspired by this: Person A unsure how to feel as they are aggressively rescued by their sworn enemy— Person B—who is far too enthusiastic ruthlessly slaughtering A’s attackers, whilst stating that the right to kill Person A is theirs alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me... (sorry, the song is stuck in my head...)  
> So this one was inspired by that writting prompt, I didn't precise what type of work they did because I was too lazy to find one so you can just imagine whatever illegal stuff you want...  
> Oh and the story is actually really soft, I think it got quite far from the prompt...

Changsub was probably going to die soon and couldn't do anything but face them. He was trapped, man if he wasn't dead already, Eunkwang (/his boss) might kill him for failing. They were so many, okay Changsub, now is the time to be brave. He was probably going to die soon anyway so as he was fighting (more like avoiding all the hits he could) he wondered what he should be thinking right before dying, he didn't want it to be "shit that guy was faster than I thought", and he wanted it to be something more meaningful like... Yook Sungjae?... What was that guy doing here of all places and of all times...? 

 

Sungjae barged in the fight yelling some stuff and aggressively hitting everyone and he was everywhere and fast and he just kept on screaming and whenever he stepped close to Changsub he could hear some stuff like: "If anyone... kill... that stupid idiot... sworn enemy... that... should... me... bunch... of... " and sometimes all Changsub could hear was his psychopathic laugh as he was punching people and then he had gotten away again and Changsub got punched in the face and fell and was catched in extremis by a wild Sungjae who had a smirk that meant nothing good and next thing Changsub knew, it was only the two of them there, all the guys who had been chasing him before were either lying unconscious, either gone, man, he knew Sungjae was somebody you didn't want to fight but he never thought the guy was that strong...  
"You know, you can let me go now..." said Changsub when he realized Sungjae wasn't letting him go, and Sungjae apparently realized he was still holding him the moment he said that and suddenly dropped him off, Changsub hurt his elbow and was somehow amazed it was the only thing he had hurt in this... he noticed that Sungjae however did not look so well, man that crazy guy had gotten injured everywhere. And Changsub probably wouldn't have cared if that same guy who claimed he would kill him someday each time they saw each other hadn't just saved his life... 

 

Sungjae suddenly started bragging about how he had kicked their asses and how he would kick Changsub's ass next and just when he was starting to explain how Changsub had to be his bitch because he had saved his life he suddenly passed out.  
So Changsub dragged him to the nearest safe place (Ilhoon's) and had to survive an enquiry on why he was coming unannounced in the middle of the night, with an unconscious and bloody Sungjae (his so called sworn enemy).  
"Why didn't you just leave him for dead?" skeptically asked Ilhoon.  
Changsub looked at him very offended firstly because, what kind of person would leave a friend for dead out in the streets? (He then snapped at himself for calling that guy a "friend") and since he was now indebted to him he didn't have a choice but to help him. 

 

Sungjae didn't wake up until the next morning and once awake he didn't remember anything from the night before and was wondering what the hell he was doing on Ilhoon's couch and was that Changsub sleeping at the foot of the couch? And why was he covered in bandages?  
The last thing he remembered was trying out that weird drink yesterday, that stuff must have had some kind of strong effects he hadn't expected... 

 

Some flashes came back to him, acrobatics he hadn't done in a while... jumping off a roof... fighting... what the hell had he done last night? He shook Changsub's shoulder and accidentally made him fall on the ground but at least, he was waking up now.  
Good, his bitch was awake now he could order him around. Wait, why was he his bitch? They weren't supposedly on speaking terms...  
\- Hi, care to explain what the hell happened to me?  
Changsub was definitely not awake enough right now, this was the perfect moment to tease him to death.... He looked confused for a minute before he answered skeptically glaring at him with a suspicious look:  
\- You don't remember what happened?  
\- Last thing I remember was trying out that stuff I bought to the old homeless hype man that live under the bridge next to my place. There was definitely some weird stuff and rhum, a lot of rhum, you know, I'm surprised I'm still alive after drinking that thing... why the hell did I even drink that by the way??  
Changsub seemed to be finally understanding something as he slowly answered:  
\- Ohhhh, that explains... a lot.  
And he stood up and was about to go get something (Sungjae figured it would be coffee) when Sungjae blurted out:  
\- And why are you my bitch?  
Changsub went backwards, looking exasperated and annoyed:  
\- Of all things, you only remember that?  
He shook his head and went away, he only explained what had happened to Sungjae once he had taken a coffee, how he had barged out of nowhere and kind of gotten hurt saving him and a look of pure satisfaction appeared on Sungjae's face as he stood up, and said Changsub should wait for the day he would pay him back... 

 

Which came about two weeks later when Sungjae barged into Eunkwang's office and pointed his finger at Changsub:  
"YOU! Come here, today you shall repay your debt with your body!"  
Changsub instinctively brought his arm up to cover his chest, thinking about how inappropriate and random that guy was and thought about how to escape him, which appeared not to be possible because that freaking Sungjae grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away... 

 

They ended up in front of Sungjae's house, Sungjae said (half talking half singing, he was enjoying this wayyy too much...):  
\- Ok, so I forgot my keys inside, go open the door to me~~~  
Changsub sighed in relief:  
\- So, that's what you meant by paying you back with my body? I'm going to have some explaining to do to the others because they surely misinter...  
His voice faded with the smirk Sungjae was harboring and the younger said with an evil voice:  
\- We'll see about that... my bitch...  
Changsub just sighed, giving up, that guy was unstoppable anyway...  
He ended up climbing Sungjae's fence and got in the house using the tricks he usually used, and opened the door to Sungjae, who was surprisingly standing right behind it, and his smirk had gotten wider, he truly was enjoying this too much, Changsub needed to run away because that guy was crazy, not just crazy, mad crazy...  
But as he was preparing to flee, Sungjae closed the door and said with that same smirk:  
\- Now that you're here, you should clean my house, it has gotten kind of dusty lately... 

 

Changsub had a long defeated sigh and took the broom Sungjae was handing him and nonchalantly started sweeping the floor while Sungjae was sitting on his kitchen counter, basically watching him work, which annoyed the hell out of Changsub. 

 

Sungjae on the other side, decided he should save Changsub's ass more often, he had never expected him to be so loyal to the fact he had saved him, and even though he hated him, having him being his bitch let him check him out as much as he wanted and that was awesome. 

 

Sungjae made Changsub do various chores in his house for the whole afternoon and when Changsub thought he was finally going to be able to go rest at his own place, Sungjae asked him to cook and Changsub felt his soul leave his body as he went to the kitchen and reluctantly cooked Sungjae dinner, then (to Changsub's surprise) Sungjae forced him to stay for dinner and then decided Changsub could pick a movie, after all, he had been repaying his debt all afternoon. Changsub evily smiled and chose the scariest movie he could think of, and half regretted it later when Sungjae kept using him as a shield from the tv, and after the movie was over, Sungjae claimed they had to watch something sweet so they ended up watching some children cartoon, the kind of stuff that Sungjae strangely liked. And it took a long while for Changsub to realize Sungjae hadn't actually let him go since they had settled on the couch, but since he was comfortable he decided that tonight would be a truce in his Sungjae-hating mindset. And so for their third movie of the night, he snuggled closer to Sungjae. 

 

Sungjae was not indifferent to the fact that Changsub was now almost in his lap since he had gotten a lot closer to him than for the first two movies and Sungjae figured he had probably decided on a truce too, well, Sungjae wasn't sure it was actually a truce, he had just realized when Changsub had started to head for the door that he didn't want him to leave and so he had said the first thing that had come to his mind to make him stay longer. 

 

He had been staring at the older's face (okay, maybe it was more at his lips than at his whole face, they looked so soft and kissable) for a while when Changsub realized Sungjae wasn't interested in the movie anymore. Changsub straightened his back so Sungjae wasn't completely looking down on him, and they kind of ended up face to face, Sungjae's eyes darted between his eyes and his lips, seeming hesitant, so Changsub just leaned in, thinking about how he was most probably going to regret this later.  
Their first kiss was slow, sweet and tender... it basically was the complete opposite of their whole relationship.  
Sungjae gently pushed Changsub down on the couch, their second kiss (and all the ones after that...) was a lot less innocent and pure and soon, Sungjae broke the kiss and stood up, taking Changsub's hand and leading him to somewhere more comfortable (his bed).

 

The next morning Changsub woke up and he felt so warm and comfortable he wanted to sleep more, that bed was soo comfy, wait, that was not his bed...and arms were wrapped around him and then he remembered what had happened and opened his eyes widely, what kind of things had he been thinking yesterday... Sungjae? Seriously!?!? But, at the same time, he kind of wanted the truce not to be over, like really, he wasn't ready to face Sungjae being an ass from the morning, he decided that since Sungjae didn't seem awake yet, he would just enjoy it for a while longer and turned over to huddle closer to him and burried his head in his chest, hoping they would stay like that for a looong time.

 

Sungjae woke up to Changsub's top of the head and instinctively patted his hair and then suddenly realized what he was doing, which led to the remembrance of what had happened and he also realized he had liked it way too much to want to go back to reality and wanted to enjoy the moment for a while longer, really, and he started to become aware of the fact that Changsub was already awake and found it very cute that he was clinging to him. Sungjae figured he wasn't the only one not wanting this to end. And so he just did as if he hadn't noticed and kept on stroking his hair, after quite a while (this was so nice he didn't really want to end it) he softly said they would have to get up at some point and Changsub mumbled something Sungjae didn't get and laughed a bit, he had never expected Changsub to be this cute in the morning and had to admit it was a very pleasant thing to wake up to.

At some point, they had to get up and after a shower and a long lingering kiss, they decided they would definitely talk about what had happened later and after another kiss (one that was a lot more passionate), Changsub really had to go.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Changsub was just getting home when he noticed the lights were on, and found a wild Sungjae casually sitting on his couch.  
" Hi... you who does not have a key to my place..." 

Sungjae just laughed and winked at him while getting even more comfortable on his couch. Changsub just sighed, he may have been avoiding him for the last week because, well, he wasn't ready to confront Sungjae, but that guy was only doing whatever he wanted, as always... as he was taking off his coat he noticed clothes that weren't his on his bed and was about to ask about it when Sungjae shouted from the couch that he was sleeping over. Once he had changed to more comfortable clothes, Changsub went to the couch and carefully sat, quite away from Sungjae (which was hard because he was more scattered on it than seated...). Changsub was getting sweaty because he could feel Sungjae's stare on him and had no idea of whatever the hell he was thinking and got startled when Sungjae suddenly got closer, like a lot, and stared at him again and that stare made Changsub's heart race and he realized how much he had missed that crazy guy in the days they hadn't seen each other. 

After that weird staring session, Sungjae suddenly stood up and headed for the kitchen saying he would cook dinner, Changsub followed him, eyeing him suspiciously: " For a guy who's coming here for the first time, you sure know where to go... "   
That made Sungjae burst out laughing and the atmosphere got a lot friendlier, well, Changsub kind of wanted to jump on him and kiss the hell out of him (which was what Changsub called friendly) but Sungjae was apparently very focused on cooking. 

 

Sungjae was internally panicking, he hadn't thought things through before coming, what the hell was he doing? After that morning where Changsub had left, he hadn't been able to get him off his mind and he had been restraining himself because he couldn't use the " you're my bitch " card anymore so he had to find another pretext to see him but couldn't think of any. And in the afternoon, he had just crunched, he had taken some stuff and had gotten to Changsub's place. And when Changsub had came home, he had tried to be as normal as could be. But when Changsub had seated on the couch too he had bugged. Like really, what the hell was he doing...? And he had thankfully remembered that he had brought food and decided to go focus on the cooking. The cooking. The cooking. And not on the fact that Changsub had followed him to the kitchen and was now watching him cook, yes that's right! Cook! That was what he intended to do! His hands were trembling so much he actually cut his hand and jumped when Changsub was suddenly right next to him taking his hand and asking him if he was alright and he looked so genuinely concerned it made Sungjae blush. Like actually blush. He didn’t usually blush because of Changsub, what the hell was wrong with him!?! 

And as Changsub was looking for a plaster, he noticed Sungjae was staring at him again, and was he blushing? That was cute, even though he didn't really know why he was blushing but he was and he looked so cute Changsub wanted to kiss him.  
Once he had fixed up Sungjae's hand, they got back on cooking and Sungjae was very aware of the fact that Changsub was now standing right beside him and had his hand on his lower back.  
Sungjae managed to finish cooking, in spite of the fact that Changsub kept on rubbing circles on his lower back and that now he wanted to skip dinner and just carry Changsub bridal style to the bedroom to do stuff... (he had no idea why bridal style in particular, but it sure sounded good to him). 

But he somehow managed to restrain himself, which at this point, was more of a miracle than anything, because now Changsub had gotten all smiles and Sungjae kept on catching him glancing at him and quickly looking away and it was cute. They ate and when Changsub was getting up to put the dishes in the dishwasher Sungjae suddenly got a lot closer with a smile that was not innocent, like really not innocent at all and he swiped him off the ground and all of a sudden, he was carrying him bridal style and was heading for the bedroom while laughing evilly… Changsub wasn't even fighting it, he had longed for this ever since he had gotten out of Sungjae's house on that day. Sungjae laid him on the bed and they made up for the time they hadn't spent together for that week, or for any time they hadn't spent together… 

 

The next day, Sungjae woke up feeling happy and contented, Changsub was still asleep and looked so peaceful. He knew they would have to talk at some point because you don't just sleep with your enemy like that. They really should sort things out. But they both delayed it to later (again) and Sungjae left in the middle of the day (they got lazy in the morning, okay maybe they fooled around a bit (most of the time) too). 

 

The next time they saw each other, they were both uncomfortable and instead of bickering like they usually did when they met, they didn't talk at all, just glancing at each other once in a while. It was after a meeting on a huge thing they were associating for (Sungjae didn't really know what though, he had spent most of the meeting lost in staring discreetly at Changsub), and there was a buffet after. And they coincidentally ended up sitting next to each other and both got startled when Ilhoon stood in front of them, eyeing them with a suspecting glare, speaking a bit louder than necessary:   
\- You guys slept together didn't you?   
Changsub blushed madly and Sungjae froze. They both avoided looking at each other and Changsub stood up pretending he had heard his name being called somewhere and Sungjae mumbled something about him being " a damn coward " but followed Changsub a few seconds later because Ilhoon was watching him with a smirk and he figured running away was not that bad of an idea after all. 

After he had fled Ilhoon, he randomly checked the room and saw Changsub talking to a guy he didn't know and started wondering who that guy was and how they knew each other and why was Changsub smiling like that to him, why? Was that guy funny? Was that guy handsome? Why was he even bothered? But now he had to check so he got closer to them and discreetly tried listening to them. He got startled when he suddenly heard Ilhoon:   
\- So you guys are together now or what? Why are looking like you're intensely focused when you're just standing in everyone's way?   
Sungjae shushed him and Ilhoon got away mumbling:   
\- What a weirdo... 

 

Changsub was talking to that guy he had worked with a few weeks earlier, he couldn't remember his name though, and he got a bit distracted (which didn't help him remember the guy's name) by Sungjae who kept wandering around, eyeing him and sometimes disappearing to reappear holding something else to eat. He was restless and kept looking at the guy Changsub was talking to with a scary glare. Changsub wondered what was wrong with him and tried to ignore him but at some point Sungjae randomly stood next to him and grabbed his arm while introducing himself to the guy, which caused Changsub to frown and smile awkwardly. 

The guy took off, most probably because Sungjae had a weird fake smile and kept on talking and asking weird questions to the guy, Changsub scolded Sungjae for scaring him off and Ilhoon randomly passed by them sliding in with a smirk:   
\- What is this? A lovers' quarrel?   
Before taking off again, and Changsub, after a brief moment of insulting the wonder that is Jung Ilhoon, went back on scolding Sungjae, who started to get mad too (Sungjae didn't even know why, but seeing Changsub smiling to that guy had annoyed him, a lot). 

They went back to Sungjae's, Changsub had naturally followed him home and realized what he was doing when they had already arrived, plus since they had been bickering all the way so he hadn't quite realized where they were going:   
\- Did you trick me into coming here?   
\- ... No?   
Sungjae had answered with a I-want-to-seem-innocent voice that tried ("not so well he done Yook Sungjae, I'm not that stupid!" thought Changsub) to hide his embarrassment of the fact he had indeed done things so he wouldn't have to actually ask him to come over. They basically spent the evening bickering and would probably have kept on for the whole night if Changsub hadn't jumped on Sungjae because, damn he was so hot right now and they ended up distracted by other things... 

On the next day, neither of them had anything to do so Sungjae figured maybe it was the day to have that discussion they should have had some weeks ago...     
Once they had had breakfast, Sungjae was restless, he had to admit he was afraid of what was about to come.  
Changsub was on the couch and seemed to be getting sleepy, Sungjae sat next to him, but became restless again and started roaming around the room while laughing nervously until Changsub asked what the hell was wrong with him and Sungjae sat again and told him about how he felt weird because they had never talked about their little "situation" here and that they should probably talk about that...  
Changsub had a small laugh because Sungjae seemed so panicked and took his hands in his and said with a smile that he din’t really know where this was going but he liked it so he didn't really care and wanted it to work out... that made Sungjae smile a lot because he felt the same but he still had to ask:  
\- So are we like... together now?  
This was so awkward... it made the both of them giggle and as he was nodding, Changsub leaned in for a kiss.    
They spent the rest of the day lazing around and Sungjae had given Changsub one of his sweaters and he looked so cute in there Sungjae kept pinching his cheeks, which annoyed him because, he was the oldest of the two of them after all, he had his pride...  
When they were about to go to sleep, Changsub suddenly asked:  
\- By the way... you haven't been seducing me for my body as a payback for saving me right?  
Sungjae burst out laughing, it took him a while to calm down, once he did he noticed Changsub's skeptical smile and that made him laugh again and after a while he managed to say:  
\- You do know that it was only to piss you off right?? i actually didn't think you'd be so diligent about it... You paid me back when you took care of me after I passed out...   
Changsub looked at him with offended eyes and that made Sungjae laugh some more and he hugged his small, definitely pissed, Changsub too sleep, still giggling once he a while, and got himself hit a few times before he calmed down and had to apologize because Changsub threatened to drag him out of the bed and to the cold living-room floor and leave him there to die of coldness if he didn't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the end, thank you very much for reading. It was quite a fun to write it...  
> I wanted to had something but I forgot what I wanted to say so I guess I'll add it later if it comes back...  
> Oh!! and I actually hesitated for the end, i wasn't really sure finishing the story with a death threat was the best but then I thought that it actually fits them really well so I just left it that way...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!
> 
> By the way, this got out of hand so I had to split it...


End file.
